Blade Cutter's Story: How he Got His Cutie Mark
by brachio-white-ranger
Summary: the story of how Blade Cutter( a unicorn colt) got his cutie mark.


Blade Cutter's story: how he got his cutie mark.

*author's note this story takes place 5 years after the birth of Blade Cutter and his younger twin sister

Silk Mane.*

Hi. I'm Blade Cutter.

I'm a unicorn colt with purple eyes and coat just like mom( French Braid) black mane and tail just like

Dad ( Sir Blue Blade)

I live with other unicorns, Earth ponies and Pegasi in the city of Canterlot in the magical land of

Equestria. Like all ponies we're not born with our cutie marks. We get our cutie marks when we discover

Our hidden talents. My talent's I'm the best at defending ponies my cutie mark's a shield with a sun and

Moon on it. Let me tell you how I got my cutie mark. I was at school on the playground with my younger

Twin sister, Silk Mane and my friends playing during recess when 2 bullies Opal Wrath ( an Earth pony)

And Thunder Kick ( a Pegasus) came along. "Hey blank flank." they said. "Leave us alone." I said. Opal

Wrath and Thunder Kick started bulling my friends and my younger twin sister, Silk Mane. When I saw

Opal Wrath and Thunder Kick hurt my younger twin sister, Silk Mane boy was I ever mad. I galloped to

Get between the bullies ( Opal Wrath and Thunder Kick) my friends and my younger twin sister, ( Silk

Mane.) "You dare hurt my little sister, Silk Mane!" I said angrily." Little, I'm the same age as you." * I

Turn my head to my younger, twin sister.* "I'm older by a few minutes." I said. "No fair I wish I was born

First then you'd be my little brother." Silk Mane said as she turned and kicked her hoof. "No matter who

Was born first we'll always have a bond 'cause we're twins for life." I said. "Out of our way, blank Flank

We've got unfinished business to take care of." The bullies said. "No! I'll defend my friends and my little

Sister." I said after turning my head back to the bullies. "Ok you've asked for it." The bullies said. "Bring

It on." I said. We ( the bullies and I) went at it while I was defending my friends and younger twin sister

my cutie mark ( a shield with a sun and moon on it) appeared on my flank. "Enough! Blade Cutter, Opal

Wrath and Thunder Kick to my office!" the principal boomed. In the principal's office my friends and

Younger twin sister vouched for me. "Opal Wrath and Thunder Kick you're suspended for 4 weeks." The

Principal said. "Thunder Kick you're off the team." the soccer coach said to Thunder Kick. The bullies(

Opal Wrath and Thunder Kick got grounded by their dads. After school when mom and dad saw that I

got my cutie mark they were so proud of me. Dad told us (meaning my younger twin sister and I) the

story of how he got his cutie mark when he defended his little sister( our aunt) Pink Sapphire from a

bully named Tuff Stuff then taking her Maremi doll into his room to fix her Maremi doll's mane by

cutting and styling it and how his parents( our grandpa and grandma) were so proud of him. The next

day at school Tuff Stuff got expelled after he got gum in the teacher's mane by giving her a manecut (

the Rainbow Dash special) later how he and met fell in love with mom sometime after he opened his

shop "Blade's Clips" in Fillydelphia his and mom's old hometown before he was knighted by prince

Dragon Fire marring mom moving to Canterlot to open his shop "Blade's Clips." Suddenly we heard the

Sound of wings flapping then a knock on the door dad used his magic to see who it was at the door. It

Was her highness princess Celestia. We bowed to her. "Blade Cutter." Princess Celestia said. "yes your

highness." I said. The day the day that my niece princess Night Fire was born my sister princess Luna and

brother-in-law prince Dragon Fire visited your parents and to see you and your younger twin sister Silk

Mane she told your dad(Sir Blue Blade) that Blade Cutter was a good name for his son, you Silk Mane for

His daughter your younger twin sister. You dad asked your mom if she liked those names answered

"perfect." Princess Celestia said. "WOW! Your sister named me and younger twin sister." I said in

Amazement. "My sister princess Luna told your dad that she has forseen your future as captain of the

royal guards in Canterlot castle someday your dad thought that was so cool then he asked about your

younger twin sister, Silk Mane she answered "she'll be a famous actress." Princess Celestia said. Then a

Pegasus guard told princess Celestia that she had a duty to do( lower the sun so that her sister can raise

The moon.) "I gotta go princess duty to do." Princess Celestia said. "Of course your highness. By your

leave." I said as we bowed to her highness princess Celestia. Princess Celestia and a guard flew back to

Canterlot castle princess Celestia lowered the sun so that her sister, princess Luna could raise the moon.

After her highness princess Celestia had left had used dad used his magic to close the door. We had our

Dinner my little sister and I studied 'till mom said, "Blade Cutter, Silk Mane bedtime." My little sister

And I got ready for bed. WE got into our beds. "Night mom and dad." My little sister and I said to our

Parents. Our parents said, "night" to us dad blew out the candle on the table between our beds left our

Bedroom dad used his magic to close our bedroom door. Mom and dad eventually went to bed. All of us

Had a good nights sleep.

The End.

Rainbow Dash princess Celstia and princess Luna are registered trade marks of Lauren Faust( fyre-flye)

Of Hasbro Studios.


End file.
